The Neo Akatsuki War: Neo Akatsuki vs The Allied Villages
The War Begins "I can't believe it is starting." said Gin. Ayame Yamada walked towards Gin telling her, "your first time, comrade?". "No worries, Yoshitsune is coming soon. Possibly with the samurai of Idaihamura." said Sakin, waiting for the allied forces commander. "My father was in a war but I never was." said Gin. Yoshitsune returned from his village, Gingagakure, leading a large group of shinobi all wearing a uniform similar to that of the Gingagakure ANBU, minus the mask and the hood. Standing next to him was a samurai in full armor leading a group of his proud warriors from Idaihamura, General Tokugawa."It is a honour to meet you" said Tosen as he shook the man's hand."I dont think I can do it Naien" said Hira in disappointment. "Come on kid have faith in yourself. I know I can rule and I like too, but let's see what others can do. I won't live forever and my clan will need someone else, just as our commanders won't either. We can't keep it forever, so we must test others." said Naien, as he began thinking of himself as a king with a huge kingdom and Yoshitsune as his servant. "A pleasure, Yoshitsune requested help and due to the allience we have I honored his request. My samurai will fight alongside your ninja." said Tokugawa as his samurai went into different groups."Thanks Naien" said Hira as him and Naien did a fist pump. Yoshitsune stoop with the other kages and with Tokugawa. Many of the samurai joined random divisions. Back at the Neo Akatsuki Hideout "Natsumi and Tafun, do you guys have the Edo Tensei ready yet?", Arata asked, as he stepped out of the dark hallway into a large room, his voice echoing, seemingly bouncing of the walls, and marble floor. Along the walls of the room were lit torches, along with several paintings, one of the being a painting of the himself."I am fine Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation" said Tafun as seven coffins came up from the ground and opened. Shoji Kengen and Kyū Ketsuki appeared and looked curiously at the coffins."Don't touch them" said Tafun. "I'll summon my edos using my Ephemeral Clone Technique and I'll save my Physical Clone Technique for my special edos" said Natsumi as she appeared out of the shadows, unusually covering all of her body except her upper face."The day has come o and Sen will be here late"said Tafun. Suddenly Ace appeared at the entrance of the base before entering. "I told them that the Tavonia Clan has excellent healers, but they wouldn't listen. Now I won't bother trying to blame myself for the casualties that will occur..." Ace thought as he walked into the base. "Hello everyone..." Ace said as he greeted everyone. The Battle Plan "It is time to assign the battle divisions" said Niru. The First Division is assigned the Frozen Land, The Second Division is assigned the Desert Lands, The Third Division will fight in the Mountain Area, The Fourth Division will battle in the Grassland area, and The Fifth Division will be assigned to the Forest Area" said Niru as he had pride in his plan. "Sounds good to me." said Yoshitsune as the divisions gathered. "Have we discovered a way to seal the special Edo Summons?", Sannoto inquired as he started walking to his divisions."Each solider will receive a bag filled with medicine and supplies and you will find three Sealing Tag in the bag" said Niru."And now let us here some words form our Supreme Leader Yoshitsune Uchiha" said Tosen. Miyoko walked up to a window and looked out towards the boundries of the village, her right hand on the crystal clear glass. "Ace...." she pondered as she worried. "Everything will be ok Lady Miyoko" said Hinata as she reassured her kage. "Alright, shinobi and samurai alike, we are about to battle people who want to recreate the force of the Akatsuki. We must show them that people like this must not allowed to do this. Yoshi gaurd may not be here right now, and we will be weaker without tht ally but we must start." said Yoshitsine as he ended the speech. Back at the Hideout "You finally arrived Ace" said Natsumi as she greeted him. "Hey Natsumi, how are you?" he asked. "I'm, fine... Are you feeling ok Ace? You're not normally like this, talking to me without the attitude." Ace looked at Natsumi. "I'm sorry Natsumi, it's just my village... I wanted as less casualties as possible on their side. But since they don't adknowlegde Miyoko as a division leader, then that means shes not leading her village, so I'm going to isolate Yoshigakures forces from the war. Long story short, If I fall... in this war... I want it to be by the hands of my lover or daughter..." said Ace as he formed several handsigns. Back at Yoshigakure... Techno was finishing his research for dealing with the special edo summons when suddenly the surrounding area turned slightly dark. "Oh no... The Barrier...." said Techno as he quickly put his chart on the table and ran outside. "It that the Great Barrier?" yelled an ANBU from the bottom of the kage palace. "Yes, Ace must of activated its lockdown protocol. With it activated, nothing can enter or leave the village, not even the ghost techniques will work." responded Techno as he looked in shock. Back at the Hideout... "I've never seen Ace this emotional before... Talking about dying in battle, somethings definately wrong with him..." though Natsumi as she looked at him."How are you" said Tafun as he looked at Ace with his mask on. Emerging from the shadows, was no other than the goofy Sojiro Uzumaki as he leaped towards Natsumi, attempting to give her a hug. After all he hadn't seen her for a long period of time, and he was thrilled to be fighting along side her once again."The time has come" said Tafun as he began to take of his mask. Natsumi began blushing at Sojiro hugging her. "H..H..Hi Sojiro... How... How are you?" said Natsumi as she blushed more, which was highly unusual for her. "I'm fine Tafun. I might not want to do it, but I realized what I have to do..." said Ace as he formed a handsign, causing 8 spikes to emerge from his back and 6 to emerge from his arms. Two tails sprouted from the bottom of his spine and flaming wings sprouted from Aces back as he took the form of the Exiled Entity. Ace then looked at Tafun and nodded twice, with his mask appearing on his face on the second nod. "I'm Great Natsumi...Thanks for asking", Sojiro said cheerfully as he stopped hugging her, and stood about two feet away from her. "It's been awhile huh?", asked Sojiro, who flicked his hair out of his face; looking at Natsumi with a warm and comforting smile. "Ye..yes Soji... it has been awhile..." said Natsumi as she smiled, looking down towards the floor out of shyness before looking intensely back at Sojiro. Sojiro noticing that Natsumi looked at the floor, mistook her shyness as something completely different. "Hey Natsumi, I know you aren't afraid of going into this war..I mean, you are one...I mean, you are the strongest person I know, so you should have no problem", Sojiro said. Natsumi passionates expression faded away as she listened to Sojiro speak his words. "I'm able to handle myself - I'm not worried about what will happen to me.... I'm worried... about what will happen... to you Soji..." said Natsumi as she appeared in front of Sojiro; her eyes looking in his. "I just don't want to see you go like this... I know we don't see each other often, and based on the enemies forces another chance to say or do this may never arise again..." Natsumi took a step towards Sojiro and kissed him. She then leaned towards his ear. "I love you.....I'll always love you...." said Natsumi in a soft voice before taking several steps away from Sojiro, turning around afterwards. "Every since I escaped after being helplessly attacked in the Amegakure, I've always tried to learn what I could to escape fear, judgement, capture, and even defeat. But in the end... if I do get cornered, I'm not going to give in; I'm not going to back down; I'm not going to hold back. I will give it my all, and I will try... In all my power... to make it back safe...so I can see you again!... said Natsumi as she gathered her courage together, regaining her ambition and self-determination back in the process." Sojiro, who was speechless simply looked at Natsumi, starting to blush a little..She loves me? But she doesn't realize that i'm going to fight...to protect her, because i lover her!, he thought as he glanced over at Arata who was in the corner of the room smiling.."So...He finally found true love huh?", Arata said to himself, as he nervously looked around the room. Where is that fool already?, he thought, as he continued searching for his partner. The Second Division Hira and his army began to walk in the desert."Be careful the sand will get in your eyes" said Chimu as he took off his shirt and ripped it for soldieries. "Been awhile since I've been in a desert. It feels nice." said Naien, with some of his clan members clapping in agreement."Stop!" yelled Hira as he wanted the division to stop. Naien stopped and waited to hear what Hir has to say. Back with Yoshitsune he used the Summoning Technique to summon his crow Kurohane. "How's it going boss." squawked Kurohane as he stretched he wings out. "A war is starting, I would like you to scout around and deliver messages from division to division." said Yoshitsune. "You got it boss." said Kurohane. "Before you do that though, I want you to fly to Yoshigakure to see what is holding them up." said Yoshitsune as he opened a window for his loyal crow. "You ask a lot of me my friend, but I'm on it." squawked Kurohane as he flew off to the missing village in the alliance. "Your Yoshitsune correct?", asked a man, known as Hideki Sarutobi as he walked towards Yoshitsune, holding a flute. "Yes, what about it?" asked Yoshitsune as he watched his bird fly off. "Listen...I don't trust Yoshigakure at all...So i already sent a large group of birds on route to discover their true intentions..", Hideki said, as he held the flute to his mouth and began playing a brief melody..After a few moments he stopped playing the melody, and held his arm out. As he held his arm out, a bird flew down onto his arm, and began to sing a tune. "I will wait for Kurohane's report as well, he will be back quickly." said Yoshitsune as the bird quickly reached the village. "Some kind of barrier." said Kurohane as he began his flight back. Hira was surprised to see how many of the there were."Summoning Technique" said Hira as Kito."Farther, Mother" said Hira as he saw two Eeo's walking his way. Yoshigakure Techno dashed out the Kage Palace and jumped from the steps, landing on the ground seconds later. Techno grabbed a scroll and looked at it. "I got my Puppets so I'm set, now to gather the others." Techno said to himself as he jumped onto the roof of a building, jumping to another shortly after. Once he reached his target, he jumped down to the window. "Sunihata, Ace activated the barrier, it's time to go. Do you know where the others are?" Techno asked. "Yeah I can gather them outside the palace asap" Sunihata Replied. "By the way, tell them to get any equipment they might need, because I affraid its war time somewhere out there" Techno added. "Sure thing!" Sunihata replied before gathering her stuff and jumping out the window of her home. While Sunihata gather the others, Techno was waiting at the Kage Palace. He grabs a scroll and unrolls it. "He places his hand on the scroll as he activates his Noryokugan. "Summoning Jutsu!" Techno uttered as PTX and GAB appeared by his side. "Engaging Combat AI" said Techno at his bots switched on. "Compact Mode Activate!" added Techno before watching both puppets transform into a more compact form. Techno picked them both up and strapped them to his back, just in time to see Sunihata and the others arrive. "Ok team, please listen careful. As you all have noticed, apparently Ace has activated the Lock Down Protocol on the Great Barrier, and with that being said, there's no way in or out for use, seeing that we've all witnessed firsthand what not even Ghost Techniques or teleportation can get us through that barrier right now. We'll something bad must have happened, and it must be, or will soon be very bad if he was willing to lockdown the barrier. Luckily for you all, I have a way around the system that can get use to get outside and find out what going on. Since half of our forces will be here in the village to keep it running, we must not alert anyone outside out group here of what we're doing, as it may cause villagers to panic, and we definately don't need that. Chad Omaha of the Helixian Clan - Omaha Branch, Sunihata Suzuki and Genzo Suzuki of the suzuki Clan, Niyya Korimachi of the Helixian Clan - Korimachi Branch, Lance Kishimasu of the Kishimasu Clan, Omika Tarvina of the Tarvina Clan, Elite Yoshifumi of the Helixian Clan - Yoshifumi Branch, Kimzi Tovania of the Tovania Clan, Neo Yoshin of the Yoshi Clan and Kia Wushazaki and Yours truely of the Wushazaki Clan. I have called you all here because you have some very unique skills you can bring to the table, and I'm very confident that you won't fail me or the village. Lets make this happen team!" said Techno as nodded, If everyone is set, then I can get us to the outside and we can meet up with Lady Miyoko, Hinata and Leo. "Any questions?" saked Techno. Noone had anything to ask. "Lets go!" said Techno as he formed several handsigns. "Particle Transteleportation Technique!" said Techno. Suddenly he and the others began stretching, their particles disappearing in layers. Suddenly their bodies where being reassembled on the molecular level. "What an extraordinary jutsu Techno!" commented Neo. "Thanks Neo, now everyone please follow me" said Techno as he entered the building where the allied forces where being gathered. "Hello everyone! Excuse me Lady Miyoko, we have urgent news, Ace activated the lockdown protocol of the Great Barrier." said Techno. "Somethings going on, somewhere out there..." Miyoko wondered as she had an expression of astonishment and wonder on her face. Fifth Division As Chōzen Akimichi checked his troops and entered the Forest Area, he saw his group in a very doubtful face, he then turned around saying, "I don't know why people are in doubt ?, but I need you to clear your face's, we are fighting against the noted criminal's Neo Akatsuki, I earlier got news from the Central Division that they are using highly sophisticated Edo-Tensei's and an unknown army of monster's, we don't know whom we are facing ahead untill we get news from Yoshitsune's bird's so,.....". He walked towards Haru Aburame and told him to send his insects for scouting the area. Within a few minutes a pitch-black bird landed on Chōzen's head. "Yoshigakure is in some kind of barrier. Last I saw a group was able to escape it and they seem to en route." squawked Kurohane as her began to peck at something in his wing."So the intruder's have managed to inflitrate the headquarter's, Kurohane tell me what are the other division's upto ?" grinned Chōzen."My insects are back" said Haru as three of his Kurokinchū came back."My insects tell me that there are 200 of them" said Haru as he looked at Chōzen. "Not sure if intruders, but they may be help." squawked Kurohane as he flew off to the other divisions."wait that's the enemy" said Haru as he was trying to get the crow's attention. "Yoshitsune, I am Techno Wushazaki, and accompanying me are a few of my allies from Yoshigakure. As you know, Yoshigakure has a barrier around it, which envelopes the entire village. we don't normally disclose classified info about stuff lieke this, but in this case, it can't be helped. The Condensed Space Barrier of Yoshigakure is very complex in design, actually the only one remaining in this ninja world, using what little tech that survived Niyyas Absolute Chakra. Long story short, Ace designed the redesign the barrier during after founding Yoshigakure, so only he can activate and deactivate the Barrier Lock-Down Protocol." said Techno. Miyoko walked up to the group as well. "According to Ace, when the Lock Down Protocol is active, nothing can enter or exit the village. He put this system in place to prevent the destruction of our village in case of war, and its apparently active now." added Miyoko. "Everyone you see with me, including me, are representing Yoshigakure and it's forces, so I hope you don't expect more shinobi from us.. I used a jutsu I developed specifically for this situation, and I broke several village protocols doing it. It got us out of Yoshigakure, but there's absolutely no way back in until Ace deactivates it." added Techno. "I'm sorry for breaking protocol Lady Miyoko, but the saftly and well-being of the village was more important. As a result of my actions, I will gladly take any consequences I'm ordered Mam." said Techno as he straightened his stance. "You won't have any consequences for your actions Techno. You may have broke protocol but you're the Head of the Yoshigakures Technology Division, which excuses such actions being used against you in such cases. There are rules for everything we do in our village, so you're fine." said Miyoko. "If I may ask, what will we be assigned to do Mr. Yoshitsune sir...?" asked Omika in a shy manner. "I'd like to know the same thing as well sir!" added Neo. "Me too!" said Genzo. "What can I do to assist you as well?" said Sunihata with intrest. "Well with reviews I've read you guys are powerful, I woul like Techno to help with intel., and I want the rest of you to help with any division you can work with." said Yoshitsune giving them a paper with the division listings. Back in the forests. "Drat, Well we have to be alert anyway, Haru send your insects on a second round to see their movements. Assuming them having great kekkei genkai, Daichi make-up a plan, Zangetsu and Fushi load the Tanks, and Haruka set up a trap with your weapons, but leave a exit at 3 o'clock and 5 o'clock." Chōzen grinned as he jumped to a rock and started scouting the area."My insects say that there are two Edo people and the 200 soldiers" said Haru as he was using binoculars.'if they are Edo Tensei'd then they must have started their movement's already, is everything set up ?" ask's Chōzen. "Okay, Haru make a ring around us with oil. Make sure there is plenty. We will trim does to stand in it. We will need a fire user to set the oil ablaze." said Daichi with a plan. "You heard that Fushi ?, Zangetsu keep working on the Tank, Haru spread the gasoline," ordered Chōzen. First Division Kenji looked at the members of his division, noting that they were all seemingly confident in their abilities. That was good, since there would be no room for indecision in the upcoming battles. He'd taken the time to learn all their names, as well as their unique skills. "Moko, Kenko, Zangetsu, Hōseki, Daikoku, we're all going to fight in the Frozen Lands against the Neo Akatsuki. You all ready?" As he said this, he saw a black crow approaching the division."I think its from the Allied Villages" said Kenko as he put his scarf around his neck.That's Yoshitsune's summon Kurohane, I wonder what new's did it bring ?" wondered Daikoku, "As you know I am Daikoku from Kozuigakure, and the weilder of the Samsara Eye, you must be Kenji Kayuga, leader of the First Division and the master of Diamond release". said Daikoku, still looking at the crow. Yes, I possess the Diamond Release, and I'm the captain of this division," said Kenji. "I think that Kurohane is bringing us information on the enemy." Fourth Division "Listen, we are fighting against people with unique abilities, which gives them monstrous strength, not to mention, they will be using Edo Tensei, a technique which allows them to bring back the dead", Sannoto said, as he stood on a rock, looking down to his Division.."However, after studying the last shinobi war, I discovered that these Edo Tensei's summons can be either sealed away, or can be stopped through their emotions..If you see someone you know, do not hesitate to attack..Now let us get moving", said Sannoto, in a serious-like manner. He was obviously enraged by the destruction of his village, and the slaughter of his people. However he wasn't the only one...In the division was a man, known to the world as Hideki Sarutobi, who was also a shinobi in Kurētāgakure before its ultimate demise, and he wasn't going to let the Neo Akatsuki get away with that..Using his unique sealing abilities he was prepared to seal almost every edo tensei away, and using his expertise in multiple ninja arts, he was prepared to slaughter every Akatsuki member. Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki